prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlene (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Hello, . What do you want?" *'Afternoon:' "Hey, ." *'Evening:' "Hey, ! Done after a hard day?" *'Night:' "Yes, I feel relaxed here... I haven't been out for a while." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh, how nice! Thank you very much. I'm grateful." *'Loved:' "Wow... for me? Thank you! What a great gift!" *'Liked:' "Thank you. I'm grateful." *'Disliked:' " I don't really like that." *'Hated:' "Sorry, I hate this. I just can't take it." *'Horror:' "This is a gift? I really don't like this at all." 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "I hear you're working as an idol. Train hard, but at your own pace." *'1 Heart:' "How is work going? It's good to make plans, but it's good to be spontaneous as well." *'2 Heart:' "Have you been going to the mine? I'm always excited to see what may come out of it!" *'3 Hearts:' "My family ran a general store, there were always tools lying around. I think that's why I started studying machines." *'4 Hearts:' "My father always worries. My mother, on the other hand, is carefree. It's funny how two opposite personalities can get along so well." *'5 Hearts:' "People have been telling me I have been sighing more often lately. And for some reason ... I've been feeling nervous when I'm around you." *'6 Hearts:' "I have been zoning out more often lately... Then I end up making careless errors. It's not good. It seems to happen when I'm thinking about you." *'7 Hearts:' "Lately, there are times when my heart starts racing, though I don't think I'm sick... I wonder what it is..." *'8 Hearts:' "I always have the desire to create something practical and useful... But I'd also like to try making something just for the fun of it as well." *'9 Hearts:' "Whenever I get caught up in something, I can't see anything around me. But I can see you just fine . It's strange, everything gets harder to see except you, ." *'10 Hearts:' "When see you I get nervous, and when I can't see you, I get depressed. It's tough. I never thought something this strange would happen to me." 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning. I invite you for a Christmas. I thought you might like to join me, will you?" *'Yes:' "I'm just glad you come! See you in my house at 16:00." *'No:' "That's too bad! Come again next time." White Day "Hm? Is that for me? I don't remember doing anything I should be thanked for... I'm so happy, thank you." Valentine's Day "I cooked you a Valentine's Day dessert. I think it came out nicely. Please try some. I'm very thankful for all you've done for me this year, ." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "We will get married 7 days later. I look forward to it." *'Expecting Children:' "I wanted to be called mom by my own child. My dreams about to come true." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Just looking at their face makes me feel warmer inside." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Oh, very cute. Such good children." *'Walking Together:' "How nice today." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I hear you will get married. Congratulations. I wish you much happiness." *'Expecting Children:' "Marriage brings many benefits. Be sure to enjoy them everyday." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations on having the baby. Just looking at your face makes me feel warmer inside." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "How are the twins? Eating a lot, sleeping a lot, and playing a lot? It's how children's life should be." *'Walking Together:' "Oh, out for a walk together? It’s good that you get along so well. Take care." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "I think digging as a couple will bring us closer together." *'After Wenceslas is Born (Comment One):' "Oh, giving birth is so tough. It was truly a brand new experience. I thought it was never going to end!" *'After Wenceslas is Born (Comment Two):' "I read to my child before bedtime. He likes adventure stories. ♫" *'After Wenceslas is Grown (Comment One):' "Now that he can talk, all he does is ask 'why' about everything. It's good that he's so curious, but it's a little tough to handle..." *'After Wenceslas is Grown (Comment Two):' "Lately, I think Heath has become more and more like Alex. It wouldn't surprise me if he told me he was going off to check out some mines." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What is my wish? To create a super robot that can do all our boring daily chores! Then everyone would have more time to read and learn things!" *'Win a Contest:' "Ohh, looks like you won. Congratulations! It's because I cheered you on!" *'Talk to Much:' "What's the matter?" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes